When two components are to be assembled together side by side and fixed on a support, it is very usual to employ threaded rods such as bolts. However, when the size of the equipment is small, even simple assembly rods sometimes occupy space needed for the assembled component and operational parts. This is the case in particular when the components to be fixed are contact blocks of a multiple-stage switch.
The invention aims to provide a mechanism for assembling components of an assembly and for fixing them on a support, said device being less bulky, being easy to manufacture and consequently having a low cost price.